Second Priority
by HardTwiFan
Summary: He always came to me whenever Tanya left. He said those were the only times we wouldn't be found. I never questioned him. I took in the small moments of his skin pressed against mine and never took them for granted. I knew he wouldn't be here long. I knew whatever we had,would always come to an end. But I welcomed him even though I was always second priority.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue.

 **Hey guys! So this is a new story of mine. I will complete my other stories, they will be updated along with this as this was literally begging at me to write it. So, I present another one of my imagination to you and desperately hope that you'll like it.**

 **Thanks!**

BELLA'S POV:

He was my father's best friend. He was my martial arts instructor. Sometimes, he'd be my friend. Other times, he'd come to me for advice with his girlfriend.

I tried to give him bad advice so that he'd break up with her. He never did.

A knock on the door startled me from my mourning thoughts. I was 25, single, and beautiful. I had a great job, great friends, no family I hated (if you don't count my mother) and I still wasn't satisfied.

I still wanted him.

I opened the door to find him there.

37, wildly handsome, millionaire with freshly fucked hair of bronze, Edward Cullen was all I wanted since I'd turned 18 and he started teaching me martial arts. That was when I learnt about sexual tension and throbbing libidos. He was everything a lover would want to have in a bed. Chiseled stomach, muscled arms, strong but with a lean and firm body, I had set my eyes on him.

He knew that, of course, that's why he had no problem using me as a rebound. He fucked me for the first time when I was 19, telling me afterwards that he'd wanted me since I had turned 16.

Of course, he left after fucking me, calling later to remind me of the consequences, the age difference and not to mention, his girlfriend. He ended the call by telling me that the night we shared was to be kept between us. I took it all, just thankful for the fact that he wanted me and convinced myself that he wouldn't be able to resist me for long.

I was right.

"Hey, Bella."

His eyes were bloodshot and he had a slur in his voice, which meant he'd been drinking. That was a normal thing for him on these nights. He stank of cigarettes and alcohol and I instantly pulled him into an embrace. He leaned into my touch and gripped my ass tightly. I sighed and pulled back to look at him.

"Let me guess. She wanted to continue weed again, didn't she?"

"Yeah. Can we please not talk about Tanya?" He had an intense look on his face, and though I was already itching for him, already wet, I couldn't keep the look of disgust at her name off my face.

"Oh, Edward." And as he took me to my bedroom and we tumbled to the bed, our legs entangling in the bed and our hands grasping for each other and tears streaking our faces, I wondered for the thousandth time why I was letting this happen again.

Why I was torturing myself with these callous and precious but brief and fleeting moments.

When I'd still wake up with an empty bed.

I did.

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: When It All Started.

 **Hey guys! So this story has been officially started! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this!**

It started with childhood crushes, beer pong, wild parties, and irresponsible teenagers. He had started noticing me since I turned 16. He was single, then. It was just a matter of time, though before I started wanting him. But I was too late. Because I saw him too late. I started wanting him when he gave the place reserved for me, to her.

To Tanya.

Here's how it happened. Mind the tears, guys. This is Forks.

"Hey Bells, you free right now?" Charlie Swan, Chief of Police Forks, strictest neighbor according to the people who lived around us, and 'Dad' for me.

"Yeah sure, Dad. What's up?" Dad came over to stand beside me where I was cleaning up the last of our meal. He slid an arm around me and steered me to the couch, my hands still dripping wet.

"You're finally getting your wish fulfilled."

"What? Victoria's Secret auditions?" I smirk.

"Never while I live!" He says it angrily but I can see the laughter in his eyes. We've always been happy to just communicate with jokes and taunts and that's what has strengthened our relationship over the past years.

"You've been wanting to take that martial arts class, haven't you? Well, you start on Monday."

"Really, Dad?! Thank you so much!" I had been wanting to take martial arts since I was 15 years old. Well, after 3 years, this was the best 18th birthday present I could ever have.

"Happy Birthday, Bells". Dad kissed me lightly on the forehead and headed to work. Martial arts courses were really expensive, even in this gossipy little town of Forks.

I saw the administration papers lying on the table, and picked them up so I could know what to expect on my first day.

There was only one thing that got my interest.

Instructor: Edward Cullen.

I didn't exactly know Edward Cullen, just that he lived in the middle of the woods in an awesome mansion and that he belonged to the wealthy family of Cullen. And that he and my father were best friends. And that he would stare at me softly but with something else whenever we met.

Oh, and also, that every year, on my birthday, he would send me a gift but never face-to-face. We had met a few times in the past years that I've known him and he seemed kind, gentle, handsome.

And terribly sexy.

I didn't have a crush on him, per se, I didn't even like him. It was just something exciting about the fact that a person was sending me unknown and unexpected gifts every year. I had my gift of this year, but still hadn't opened it. It was a black box, with a blue ribbon on it.

Still, I was excited and utterly terrifies that we were going to be alone in a room, doing martial arts all sweaty and hot.

I decided now would be a good time to open the present. I dashed upstairs to my room and opened the lid. Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes.

My gasp was probably heard in all of Forks.

Inside, lay a beautiful silver pendant with a sapphire diamond encrusted in silver. How did he know?

Edward had sent me a necklace the exact same shade of blue of the dress that I was going to wear tonight at the charity gala.

He must've known. There's no other reason. This couldn't be a chance guess.

I was still smiling so widely by the time dad came home to get ready for the gala. Still smiling when I looked at myself in the mirror. Still smiling when I got into the car. And still smiling when I got out.

And I was smiling full on when he met my eyes.

Edward's POV:

She was here. The reason of my existence was finally here. And she was looking fucking exquisite. She was wearing my gift, which made me grin like an idiot.

"What are you smiling at, baby?" Tanya's voice slithered like a thousand slugs sliding across my skin. I shrugged off her arm that had been about to come around my waist.

I didn't want her around me tonight. Tonight was the night I was finally going to divorce Tanya and confess my feelings to Bella. I didn't love her, but I wanted to make it clear that I wanted her and I was going to follow her to fucking hell. She's 18 now, she can make her own decisions now. Hopefully, they'll include me.

"Fine, don't play nice. I might just go tell dear daddy-in-law Carlisle."

Carlisle was the only thing holding me back from Bella. But even he didn't matter tonight. I was going to do it, end of matter.

Just then, Carlisle's voice washed over my ear as he stood behind me, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Remember those scars on Esme's face? You're mother's going to be beaten twice as much if you even think about going to Bella."

"Go ahead." I hoped he hadn't heard the tremble in my voice. Please don't let him hurt Mom.

"Oh? Brave, are we? Maybe I'll move onto Melanie. She's only 3 years old, I doubt she'll cry that much." He chuckled and nodded in Bella's direction where her gaze, for the first time, was fixed unwavering at me. I tore my gaze from her.

That was the other thing holding me back. My brother Emmett's daughter, who was in my care and who I loved more than anything. Emmett had been in a coma since his car accident a year ago. Rosalie was a working lawyer so when she asked me to help take care of her baby, I had said yes immediately. I had taken one look into her big blue eyes and fallen prey.

And I couldn't bear watching her get hit.

"I understand, Father."

"Good. Also, a great thing I paid Jacob Black to take care of Bella this evening."

I looked over to see Bella dancing with Jacob, a smile on her face but her eyes on me.

And I couldn't do anything but tolerate the bitch at my arm.

 **I told you guys I wouldn't write cheater fic, but this isn't all. Edward may have other reasons for his holding back on Bella but in the future, he'll come to her knowing he's gonna be in trouble. And it's gonna be his own decision. He's going to be selfish, rude and moody for a few chapters! Please bear with him!**

 **Leave me your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: When We Met For the First Time.

 **Hey guys! I am very sorry for the delay, but recently, I have started working on a novel with my friend of mine and that has consumed up all of my time. I can assure you that, I will continue and finish all of my stories, within the year! The updates will be short but frequent and I will try to write more in summer break.**

 **With that, here's your Bella and Edward fix!**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Edward, baby, wake up."

I groaned as Tanya slid a hand up my thigh, very close to the place I vowed would never be cursed with her touch again.

"Get out, Tanya."

"Is that any way to treat your wife, Edward? Get up, and meet me downstairs."

The sound of my father's voice woke me up as I opened my eyes to see Tanya on her knees before me, wearing a hopeful expression.

"Luck's not on your side, Tanya. My father may be the Chief of Port Angeles Police, and he may have power over me to keep you as my wife, but until the day I die, I will not have your plastic skin anywhere near mine."

Tanya's eyes welled up with tears and I felt disgusted. She'd already been sharing a bed with my father, now she wanted to whore herself with me?

I pushed her off, as I pulled away the blankets to swing myself off the bed. As the shower started and the room began to fill up with mist, I felt my first satisfaction of the day when I heard the bedroom door slam.

* * *

My mother walked timidly around the kitchen, placing dishes in front of my father who repeatedly kept asking for more. I only got one lift of her eyes and a shy smile before I made my way to my seat ans she disappeared into the kitchen.

My anger burned wildly for my father, who controlled the police of this town and was the constant abuser of our household. The only reason I had still not reported him to the police, was that he was the police.

And that he could order Charlie to put Bella in prison and Charlie would have no other option than to comply.

Breakfast passed as a measly affair, with me not getting a single word from either of my brothers. Carlisle left with a single warning to all of us.

As if we would ever forget.

* * *

I shut the doors to the library and walked quickly to the front register, with hopes that Bella was not here. I knew she quite often spent her time here, and I myself came here to get some books.

A groan of frustration left me as I spot the long line in front of the register, and the small figure with brown hair at the end of it. With no other choice, I walked to the end of the line and stood behind her. All my prayers focused on the hopes that Bella was kept distracted in her book.

But got no such luck.

"Hey! You're Edward Cullen, right? I recently joined the martial arts club that you own in Port Angeles and I got you as my instructor."

I stared into her wide brown eyes as I tried to come up with a response. I knew I was her instructor. I also knew that she hadn't asked about the gifts. I was glad for that. if she had asked, I would've been under pressure to explain to her right then.

"That's very well, Ms. Swan. I'm glad you decided to join us. Our first class should be on Monday, 9:30? Hopefully, you're a fast learner."

"Oh, I am a very fast learner, Mr. Cullen." Her eyes blinked coyly up at me and her eyelashes subtly batted one time.

"Yes well, I'll see you then." With that, I stormed out of the library, forgetting the book in my hands and everything else except the faint image of Carlisle's hands tinged with blood playing on a loop repeatedly in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: When The Game Began For The First Time.

 **Hey guys! Another chapter of Second Priority! I hope you guys are enjoying this story. You will find that this chapter is written in present tense. Recently I've started a writing project in school and I find present tense to be really easy for me so this story will be written in present.**

 **Hope you guys understand!**

The day starts as a beautiful one, but it quickly changes into the same old gloomy Forks-appropriate weather. It's pouring heavily when I open the doors to his club, the sounds of heavy punches and hits reaching like music to my ears.

It'd always been my pleasure to be able to defend myself and since I was the daughter of the Chief of Police, it was mandatory too since the age of 16. I had been taught some defense maneuvers and quick knock outs but nothing too serious or exciting.

His eyes find me the moment I step inside. He never gets distracted though. He keeps blocking the man's punches all the while his eyes are trained on me. A woman ushers me to the front counter to sort out my forms, but I don't take my eyes off of him.

He's the first one to break my gaze though.

As soon as I'm done with the paperwork, I'm led to a separate office that is laden with lavish furniture and expensive books. I settle into a familiar red plush chair and lay my head back, closing my eyes. I'm thinking about the last time I was here and my head goes back 1 year ago.

 _"Miss Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you. How are you?" His eyes are dark green, I notice curiously, as I take his hand._

 _"Hello, Mr. Cullen." My voice comes out as a whisper and I am shocked. I'm not a shy girl, I never was. But there was something about the way his eyes were taking in every single inch of me and I felt trapped under his gaze._

 _"Oh, it's Edward." He smiles then and I notice how white his teeth are._

 _My mama always told me, perfect teeth, perfect make-out._

 _Not that I believed her. She was still currently on her 4th set of perfect teeth._

 _And I was NOT thinking about making out with Edward Cullen._

 _"Well, then I'd ask you to call me Bella." My voice comes out strong this time and I feel a wave of satisfaction._

 _"Very well." For a moment, we get lost in each other's eyes as his dark green orbs attempt to swallow me whole. I'm paralyzed and I don't like that. I can do nothing but stare at him and it frustrates me._

 _"So, uh, what business do you have here?" His voice is strained and I take a sip of my water to compose mine before I make a blushing and bumbling mess of myself._

 _"Uh, my cousin, Jacob Black wanted to enroll in your Karate classes." His eyes darken more at the sound of Jake's name and I roll my eyes internally at the thought that he has the same opinion of us that the whole town has: That we're dating._

 _I decide not to intervene and remain quiet._

 _"For how long, precisely?"_

 _"Just the one year plan."_

 _"And might I ask why you're here on his behalf?"_

 _"He's sick so my uncle told me to come here."_

 _"I see. Well, I assume you have his ID and License?" He leans back against his chair with a sigh and closes his eyes. Long, nimble fingers go to loosen his tie and I find myself letting out a sigh. His eyes snap open and immediately focus on me. His pupils are flared and I blink twice._

 _"Yes, all here." I'm pleased that my voice hasn't completely given up on me by now._

 _"Thank you, Bella." His hand is warm and smooth as it takes the papers from my hands and his fingers not-so-accidentally graze mine._

 _I shudder and take a deep breath, closing my eyes. When I open them again, his gaze is fixed on me._

 _He doesn't break it. And neither do I._

"Bella? How are you?" His voice brings me back to reality. I stand up and turn around to see him standing in the doorway, hands buried in his pockets and exhaustion all over his face.

"I just came to see whether you're free for my lesson, but I can come back later if you're tired." His eyes flashed and for a second I thought he'll admit he's tired and give me a later time but then he rubs his hands over his face and sighs, walking around to his chair. "No, it's fine."

"So, are you here for karate?"

"Taekwondo and I heard you also ran a yoga class here? I'm here for that too."

"I'm sorry but you'll be learning Taekwondo from Kate. I only take karate and Shaolin Kung Fu. But I can help you with yoga. Kate will take you to the yoga room downstairs and I'll join you in about 15 minutes. There'll be comfortable shorts and tank tops if you have not brought your own."

It felt like something had gone wrong in the world. He didn't meet my eyes once when he was speaking. Feeling patronized, i stand up and quietly take my water bottle and bag and make my way to the door.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You look good today."

"Thank you, Edward."

* * *

The door quietly closes behind me and I turn around to see Edward. "Well, let's get started right away."

He comes up behind me and puts his hand on my shoulders. "Take a deep breath, Bella and relax your muscles. Imagine Every knot of tension leaving you slowly." His hands massage and relax my muscles as I try to relax to his touch.

He leans closer and his breath is coming in short pants against my ear shell. We stand like that for I don't know how long but it feels like it isn't enough and we both want to stand like this forever.

His lips briefly touch my bare shoulder and I gasp in a breath. He takes a step back and for a moment, we don't say anything, only accompanied by the sound of our breathing.

"Take a mat, pick any spot on the floor and lift you leg as high as you can. Then put your hands in front of you. Your breathing should be normal and I want you to maintain that position for as long as you can. I'll be back in a minute."

The door doesn't close quietly this time.

 **Leave me some love!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: When The End Became Visible.

 **Okay, so I know I haven't written in a long while and I'm so sorry guys! I had to write 3 papers and I was super busy. So, in the time away, I have decided that the pattern on this story would be like, there would be 3 chapters from the past that provide the back story to how Edward and Bella got to the point they are at in the prologue. And then there will be 2 chapters in the present. I'll mention above which of the chapter is in which time period and the time that has passed. Hopefully, by chapter 20, we'll be caught up with the present, where our real angst will start. I can't wait to write those chapters (*cue evil witchy laugh*).**

 **P.S: This chapter is based in the present and dates back to 8 months before the prologue. Edward is 37 and Bella is 26. Note that Edward and Bella have a ten year difference and when she was 18, he was 28. So, in this chapter, 10 years have passed.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Edward's POV:

Where was I?

At the club, of course.

What was I doing here, again?

Drowning my anger and sorrows in beer, so that I don't go back and bash my father's face in. And then get arrested by him.

Felony arrest on a police officer would lead me to three years in the prison. My father would make it five. Five years that Annie would grow up with Carlisle and Tanya while Rosalie works her ass off to catch the bastard who shot my brother and was still not arrested. Car accident turned into attempt of murder.

But of course, why would Carlisle care? Why does he do this? What motive could he possibly have?

The all important question.

The one I didn't have an answer to.

There is some dumb woman talking mindlessly next to me but I can't pay attention to it, not even long enough to tell her I had more serious problems than missing a 60% sale at Nordstrom.

Jenks would be waiting for me right now in his office. He had a lead on Carlisle's dealings. This is was his 5th lead. All the previous ones were found out by Carlisle and stopped. I was supposed to meet Jenks 2 hours ago. My flashing cell phone told me he was still waiting.

Where was I, again?

The club. Right.

The woman shuts up as I stand up and walk out from the club, almost stumbling onto the road, even though I was perfectly sober.

The taxi driver chatters on about the government nowadays. Why do people talk so much?

My mind keeps thinking and running around in circles as it has been since I've been 18 and even before when I realized my father was not what the town saw and praised.

There is only one solution. She lives in London. She has means to let me end this. End Carlisle. End Esme's suffering.

My biological mother, Elizabeth Masen.

But the memories are too painful. What she did to me is too painful. I've moved on and going back to London to ask her for what I'll need is too much to bear.

"Sir? Sir, are you listening to me? We're here." It was the taxi driver.

"Oh, yes, thank you."

This is the easy part. Paying the taxi driver and walking up the steps that will lead to Jenks's office. Hearing another lead is easy.

Watching it get destroyed is not.

"Edward, I have good news. Carlisle was spotted by one of my men, meeting a private attorney in Port Angeles."

I'm momentarily speechless. This is by far the furthest we have ever gone on a lead.

"Private attorney? What for?"

"We have the whole scoop. Apparently, Carlisle is trying to divorce Esme and have you divorce Tanya in a way that the news doesn't leak."

"Divorce? I'll be free?" My voice is a whisper. I do not think he heard it. I do not think I spoke at all. My mind is filled with brown eyes.

"Edward, there is more." Jenks had looked happy when he was telling me this. But he looked hesitant and sad now.

"What, what is it? Tell me."

"He wants full guardianship of Annie. In return for the divorce."

What was I doing here?

Looking for another lead.

What did he just say?

He wanted Annie. The bastard wanted my goddaughter.

What did I do for the last 10 years?

Nothing.

"What the fuck? In return? Why is he pretending this is a bargain? He's wanted to be with Tanya since he met her. Why could he possibly want Annie?"

"Edward, I think you know the answer to that."

I did. It all came back to her. Elizabeth. Carlisle wanted what could only be inherited by me or Emmett. And since he knew I would never do that, he would use Emmett's daughter.

"Jenks, what should I do?"

"Go to London. Talk to her. You're brave, Edward. You know she'll hand over the fortune to you easily. She's been looking to make amends."

"Jenks, you don't simply make amends to the son you sold to someone."

"I know, nothing will justify what she did to you that night. But this is the only way you can arrest Carlisle. I have the evidence to get him arrested. You just have to catch him, that's all."

"It's not that easy and you know it. Carlisle has the protection of Forks Police, Port Angeles Police and Seattle's governor He's made himself walls of steel. And Bella is unknowingly, still working in his company. I only had the means to take Annie and keep her, Rosalie and myself hidden." Hope was quickly taking place in my chest but my doubts were not letting me rejoice.

"Where is Rosalie?"

"She took Annie to Paris. Her parents live there but I still fly there every month. So far, they haven't been discovered." I knew Carlisle was looking for Emmett's inheritance papers and I had Rose take them with her. There was no way in hell I'd let Carlisle take Emmett's properties away even though he doesn't want them.

"Edward, I thought you were...meeting with Bella. Why didn't you tell her to not take the damned job?"

"She told me I had no right."

"Does she know the whole story?"

"Only about Carlisle and Tanya's true nature and how they kept me in control all those years. And how I've been searching for a way out. Not about Elizabeth or what Carlisle can do."

"Not even about...that night?"

It was hard to speak. There was silence. So much silence. I wish the world wasn't so quiet.

"No. Only you and Jasper know about it."

"And Rosalie?"

"Rose and Em are family. They were there that night."

"Well, Edward, I hope you take my advice. I have to go now. My wife and kids will be waiting."

"Of course. Give them my love."

"Sure will."

* * *

Jenks patted me on my shoulder as he and I parted ways on the street. The blindingly bright headlights and the sound of cars honking maddened me. I couldn't think.

I thought of going to my sanctuary. My safe haven. She would take me in. It was 3 am and she would still let me come into her house.

She always did.

As I started walking to Bella's apartment, I hated myself.

I had never hated myself more.

It pained me, burned me to think of how I had gotten her into this mess. How she hated me.

The address to Elizabeth's house in London, in my pocket, somehow burned more.

* * *

Bella's POV:

What was I doing?

Watching TV.

Lie.

I was waiting for him.

Why was I waiting for him?

Why does an addict crave heroin?

Knock knock.

He's here.

He came.

It's been a week.

Why didn't he come earlier?

Why, why, why?

Knock knock.

I get up to answer the door, while my stomach turns painfully. I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be this person. I shouldn't be the other woman.

Funny how 'should' doesn't help you decide when you're in need of it. When you're desperate.

Funny how I never do what I should.

Funny how he always makes me weak in front of him.

Lie.

He doesn't.

I, myself, am weak when it comes to Edward Cullen.

"Bella, what took you so long?"

His face is the same as I remember. Funny how I compare his face and look at him with new eyes when it's only been days.

Not years.

Not 10 years.

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

There are dark circles under his eyes. He looks tired. I smell whiskey and beer. He's been drinking. He only does that when...

He's found another lead. I know what that means for him.

Hope.

I know what it means for me.

Another dead end.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Does he have to ask?

"I"ll be right back. I have to take a shower."

I know how this will end.

He'll take a shower, we'll order in, we'll eat and watch a movie while he rubs my feet and keeps me relaxed. I'll look at him and want to kiss him but he'll say "Bella, we shouldn't. I don't want to do this to you. You'll resent me."

I'll shake my head and say, "I need to feel you inside me."

He'll say—

"Bella? Baby, what has you thinking so hard?" I look up to see Edward standing in front of me, a towel slung low over his hips, with a menu in his hand.

"What? Were you saying something?"

He laughed. I love his laugh.

Funny.

I love him.

"Bella, I was asking, would you like pepperoni or mushroom on your half of the pizza?"

His twinkling eyes are filled with mirth and laughter. I love that too.

"Mushrooms."

"Okay, baby."

Hours later, I'm sprawled across the couch, my feet in his lap. We're laughing and then suddenly, I look at him and feel the tug.

The connection. I start to move towards him.

I can't help it.

He's ruined me for other men.

"Bella, we shouldn't keep doing this. I don't want to do this to you. You'll resent me."

"I need to feel you inside me."

"Can't we just enjoy the time we have?"

"No. I want to spend this time with you in me and our limbs tangled together on the bed." His eyes darken. His smile grows sad. But he doesn't refuse.

He succumbs.

As he always does.

He carries me to my bedroom and we're desperate. Clothes fly off, hands tear at each other, our moans echo off the walls.

* * *

Hours later, I'm awake and so is he. But he doesn't speak. Neither do I.

We savor the silence.

But as I drift into sleep, my mind stays awake. And my heart is troubled. I feel a pain in my chest.

Where was I?

In Edward's arms.

Should I be doing this?

No.

Should I stop?

Yes.

Funny.

I never did what I should.

 **That's it guys! Phew, this was a difficult chapter. So sad :(**

 **Reviews make me happy :))**


	6. Chapter 6

***PLEASE READ***  
 **Hey guys! Okay, so I got a lot of questions from you regarding the previous chapter so I thought I'd get this out early to clear some doubts. I mentioned it before and I'll say it again, this is a very confusing story which will only reveal it's answers with time. I know I'm a shitty writer and I'm sorry for that. However, I still like getting these little pieces out to you. And your support and love means the world to me.**  
 **Okay, so here are the answers of some of the questions asked to me.**

 **Q: Rosalie and Emmett's daughter name is Melanie or Annie?**  
 **A: Her name is Melanie. Annie is a nickname. Since it's not that important to pay attention to detail, I didn't explain. Sorry if you couldn't figure it out. My friend's daughter's name is Melanie but we all call her Annie so I liked the name. Again, sorry if it was confusing.**

 **Q: Your characters don't make sense.**  
 **A: Um, they're not supposed to make sense right now. Like I said, this story is supposed to be confusing.**

 **Q: Who is Esme if she's not Edward's mother?**  
 **A: In the last chapter, I revealed that Edward's biological mother is Elizabeth Masen. So, that would make Esme his and Emmett's adoptive mother. As for Carlisle, he is their biological father. More explanations regarding this family matter will be told soon.**

 **Q: Edward is rich and has money. Why doesn't he do something about Carlisle?**  
 **A: Edward's job will be revealed soon. BUT, Edward did not have money when he was 28 to put Carlisle in jail once and for all. And, in the present, he has money but not enough to attack Carlisle's defenses. Also, I said he had means to do what he did. Not money. And to acquire money, it's said that he'll have to go and claim his inheritance from his mother in London. And he obviously had a traumatic experience that has been his hesitation. Also, it is written in the prologue that Edward is a millionaire. That is only Bella's thinking and will also be revealed why she thinks that way.**

 **Q: Charlie is also the chief of police and Carlisle is also?**  
 **A: No. Charlie is the chief of police of Forks. Carlisle would've been revealed to be an ex police officer. Also, he has superiority over Forks police and Port Angeles police. He also has connections at Seattle police that have his back.**

 **Q: How can Carlisle make Charlie arrest Bella?**  
 **A: He wouldn't need a reason. He has superiority and Charlie may go to the judge and court but he'll still have to carry out the order. Even if for a brief time.**

 **Q: Carlisle wants Bella away from Edward. Why?**  
 **A: Revealed soon.**

 **Q: Jenks has evidence to get Carlisle arrested.**  
 **A: Jenks is a lawyer. He has the evidence but Edward would need his inheritance money to bust Carlisle.**

 **Q: Edward doesn't seem to hide the fact that he's going over to Bella's house.**  
 **A: In the present, Bella lives in another city and Edward drives there to meet her and Jenks.**

 **Q: In the prologue, its written Edward goes to Bella when Tanya leaves him. Does he want Tanya? Is Tanya his girlfriend or wife?**  
 **A: I am most sorry for this huge mistake on my part. I'm really really sorry and I would understand if you discontinue reading my story. (Altho I would like it if you don't) By "left", I meant whenever she left Edward and went to Carlisle. In the prologue, it is mentioned that she is his girlfriend. I'm sorry, she's his wife. I'm so sorry. Also in the prologue, it is written that Edward has problems with Tanya's smoking and other activities. And, it was Bella who assumed about Tanya's weed. Edward merely confirmed it at the time but it will be revealed that his real problem wasn't Tanya but something else.**

 **Q: Bella knows the true nature of Carlisle and Tanya but works for his company and tells Edward that its not his right to warn her? Also, what kind of company would a chief of police have?**  
 **A: Bella knows that Carlisle and Tanya are sleeping with each other and that Edward is looking for a way to get out of his marriage. She does not know what Carlisle is like and what he does to Edward, Esme and Melanie. Also, Carlisle just owns the company and you'll soon know Bella's stupid reasoning for continuing to work there.**

 **Q: Jenks had only had enough money to get Rosalie and Melanie to France but keeps flying there once a month?**  
 **A: EDWARD got Rosalie and Melanie to France and since Rosalie is busy trying to catch the guy that shot Emmett and paying his hospital fees, she's not able to keep her daughter safe. And Edward only had enough money from his job that he got Rosalie and Melanie to France and fly there once a month. It still doesn't mean he has enough money to get Carlisle arrested.**

 **Hope this cleared all your doubts.**  
 **I'm sorry for all my mistakes.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: When You Weren't There.

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter is short, but this needed to lay some groundwork for the upcoming chapters. Before you start writing hate reviews and start spouting off nonsense, please read:**

 **This story is not perfect. My characters are foolish. The plot line is not perfect. But this story is NOT about cheating, leaving and coming back. It's about breaking a cycle, recovering from weaknesses and not using love and sex to escape reality.**

 **EDIT: I've said in a previous chapter that these few chapters only lead upto the present main angst of the story. The title is Second Priority and I have not yet revealed the 10 years in which Bella and Edward slept with each other. You have NOT read that part, so I suggest you refrain from making assumptions. I work hard each day to write these chapters and I've said that they only provide groundwork for the upcoming chapters. I knew what I planned to write and where I planned to go with this when I chose the title. You have read 6 chapters and already, you think the title is misleading. If you want a cheater fic, I suggest you go find some because this is NOT one.**

 **If you don't like this, I suggest you leave.**

 **But I'd appreciate it if you'd like to stay :)**

 **Without further ado, here's chapter 6.**

 **Leave me your love and thoughts!**

Bella's POV:

Light filters in through the windows. I reach out but Edward's side of the bed is empty and cold. I wonder briefly why I reached out for Edward. It was common for him to spend the night and vanish the morning after. My chest feels like lead and I strangely wonder if only I'm this sensitive. This has been going on for so long but still, there is yet to come a morning when I don't hope Edward is in the kitchen making breakfast.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of vomiting from my bathroom. I get up and rush to the bathroom just in time to see Edward retch once again into the toilet.

"Baby? Edward, what's wrong?"

I'm scared and oddly caught off guard. Edward was always the one composed and gathered. Calm, cool, collected. I was the one to collapse and be a mess. Seeing him like this, I didn't know what to do.

"Nothing, baby. Go back to sleep. I'll be right there."

"No, I'm not going back to sleep. Tell me what's wrong."

He looks up and I gasp. Never, never had Edward ever looked like he did right now after his night with me. His eyes were red. His shoulders were drooped. He looked like he had a restless night.

"I'm fine, Bella. I just had a bad dream."

"Bad dream? Since when do you get bad dreams?"

"Why not? Do you think you're the only one human around here? I can't have one fucking bad dream?" Edward snaps.

I stay silent. I knew I shouldn't have reacted like that to his admission. But I couldn't really help it. I'd only seen Edward collapse three times, and if this is similar to those times, then there was something he wasn't telling me.

Angry, sad and confused, I leave the bathroom and walk to the kitchen, in a daze. I briefly register Edward saying "Bella baby, I'm sorry. I'm just not in a good mood."

I walk back to Edward and hand the medicine to him with a glass of water. I flush the toilet and and close the seat, sitting down on it. Edward looks at me and then downs the medicine with the water. He rests his hands on my knees and I wait expectantly.

"I'm sorry."

"Okay?"

"I'm not talking about now, Bella."

"Okay. What are you talking about, then?"

"I'm talking about all these years."

I'm speechless. I don't know what to say. We hadn't really talked about the past in these years. We both just knew it would bring only resentment and pain to us. Mostly, to me.

"Bella, I'm ashamed for my behavior. I have been since that night I first kissed you. I feel guilt and pain everyday, just thinking about what I made you go through. Fuck Bella, you're only 27. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve me. And likewise, I don't deserve you. I never will. I'd like to say that I gave in that night to my passions but that isn't the truth. You had captured me from the moment you moved to Forks at the age of 15. I never really thought of you like that, since you were my best friend's daughter and I was already stressed out dealing with my brother's accident. I started noticing when you turned 17, though. I kept pushing you out of my mind, blaming myself for being a sick fuck. But you had captured me with your wit, your intelligence. You were so proud and determined with your love for books and so incredibly outspoken and beautiful. You remember that night, don't you? Where you wore that necklace I gave you?"

A moment later, it registers to me that he's asking me something.

"Yes, of course. You'd planned on asking me out. But your father..."

"Yes, my father. A weak excuse I've been leaning on. The truth is, I should've just kept myself away from you until I had cleaned up my family's mess. And even when I started being with you, I should've taken you far away. But I was too weak. That stops, though. Right now. It's time I do what I should've done 10 years ago." He looks up at me with determination and so much sadness. A sick feeling creeps into my heart and a chill goes up my spine. I sit up, alarmed.

"Edward? Baby, what are you talking about?

"I love you, Bella. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I do! And I love you more."

A sad smile crosses his face and that tightness in my chest increases.

"That's all I had to hear, then."

"Edward, tell me what's going on."

"You don't deserve this, Bella. I took so many years of your life, I won't take more. I can't take more." He gets up and walks determinedly to the door of my apartment. It's then that I notice he's fully dressed.

"Edward! Don't. Please. What's going on? Tell me, we'll work it out." I cry out and he falters and I hear him sobbing.

"I have to. I wish I could say that I hope you find another man. I can't, though. You gave me your love and trust for nothing. But there'll be plenty who'll deserve your love. And I'm not one of them."

"No, what are you saying? Don't do this. Please." I'm sobbing hard, my chest constricting on itself as I see him turn around.

"Don't cry, baby. Don't make this harder than it is already."

Anger surges up in me and I stand up from where I'd collapsed pathetically to the floor. "You don't get to say that! You're the one making this hard. You're the one doing this. You don't get to play the part of the helpless victim."

My anger fades as quickly as it had surged and my shoulders droop. I beg him, plead him with my eyes. "Please Edward. Baby, if you care about me even a fraction of the amount I care about you, don't do this. Don't leave. Stay."

"That's the point. I care too much. And I've used you in my weak moments. I've made you my weakness. I see the haunted look in your eyes. I've broken you and that breaks me. It kills me!"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry for all that I've done.'

"No. Please. Edward, please don't go."

"Goodbye, Bella. I love you."

With that, he walk out of my home and my life. I collapse back on the floor, clutching my chest. Everything hurts.

I get up and plan on walking out of the apartment after him but then I realize I'm naked. I helplessly sit on the bed, hoping hard that this is all a dream.

* * *

I call him.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

He doesn't pick up.

* * *

Edward's POV:

2 days later.

"What is your destination, sir?"

"London."

"At maximum, how long do you plan on staying there?" The girl bats her eyes at me.

"2 months."

"How would you like to fly, sir?"

"First class."

"Done. Your flight has been booked. The plane leaves in 2 hours. Please wait in the lounge."

* * *

Where was I?

At the airport.

Where was I going?

London.

Why?

For Bella. For Melanie. For Emmett. For my mother.

For myself?

No. I didn't deserve anything for myself.

I never will.

* * *

Bella's POV:

"Hey, beautiful. Wanna dance?"

Where was I?

At a bar.

What was I doing?

I don't know.

Should I be here?

No. Yes.

"Why don't we just skip that part? There's a hotel across this bar."

He smirks. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

"Fuck, you're so sexy. Goddamn." He groans. In my mind, I only see Edward. Mostly, I see that morning.

Where was I?

At a hotel. With an unknown man.

Should I be here?

I don't know.

What will I do?

I don't know.

* * *

Edward's POV:

"Edward? Is that you? Oh my god!" She pulls me into a fierce and tight hug which I barely register.

I don't notice things nowadays.

"Come in, come in! I'm so happy to see you! I just knew you'd come back to me!"

There are tears in her eyes. I clench my fists, remembering all the times she ignored my tears.

She leads me to a couch and I sit down. She sits beside me, and clasps her hands in her lap. I scoff. She had never really been able to hold my hands, look at the scars.

"Hello, mother."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: When He Was.

 **Hey there. It's been a long time, guys. This is a short chapter but after it's up, you'll see another work by me up :)**

"Mr. Cullen?" My heart starts up at a pace far from normal and I desperately hope that my nervousness doesn't show. The last time I was here, Mr. Cullen had been hot and cold and I hoped whatever had been bothering him that day had been resolved.

"I'm busy, tell him to not show his filthy face here- Oh, Bella. I mean, Miss. Swan. Please, sit." The frustrated look vanishes from his face and he puts on his business face. One I was used to seeing by now. It had been a month since my first training session here and since then, we'd avoided each other like the plague and the few times we'd met or as you can intentionally say, happened on, he'd been perfectly polite and cordial with me. Of course, the circumstances only helped us. The day after my first session, Mr. Cullen's business closed temporarily. The training sessions were put on hiatus and future appointments were put on hold. And thus, avoiding had been the only solution left.

Something was weird though. Amiss. Whenever I asked Dad about Mr. Cullen, he always said that he was going through a rough time and that he just needed some time.

"Hi. I just heard that the business was open again and you were taking appointments again. So I thought I'd come here myself and ask you when should I start coming."

He looks at me for an intense moment but it's almost like my imagination.

"Oh yes, of course. Sit down, we can take out your previous appointments and payments. I'm sure I can get you in for Tuesdays, Fridays and Saturdays every week." He's perfectly cordial with his business smile and warm but polite eyes as he ends his tense call and takes out my files.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

"Call me Edward."

He looks up in surprise the moment he says it and I wonder why that is such a big deal.

"Okay, Edward."

He looks down for a moment but then returns to the papers.

And that was the first time I realized.

I liked Edward. A lot.

And so I got fit in for training four times a week.

 **See you next time :)**

 **P.S: I'm so sorry for the coding mistake. This was the FIRST time I didn't check it. I'd ask the haters to keep their hate to themselves :)**


End file.
